The principal focus of this project is to involve a greater number of science majors in research activities with the goal of both interesting them in the challenges of research and making them aware of career paths of research scientists. To implement these goals, a selection of on campus (MBRS SCORE) and/or off campus (Northwestern University, University of Chicago and other sites) research projects will be made available. As we have done for the past three summers, we will place each student in an active research laboratory for a 10-week summer period. To add breadth to students' research experience, the ASPIRE Project will also sponsor a series of seminars during the academic year in which presentations will be made by visiting faculty, CSU research faculty and RISE and SCORE student trainees. Evaluation of the Project will be made through questionnaires completed by the students and their research mentors and by input from CSU faculty attending students seminars on their internships to be given at CSU during the following academic year and off-campus at conferences, such as the Annual Biomedical Student Research Symposium. An expected outcome of the ASPIRE Project will be to develop lasting ties with the off campus institutions which will ease the transitions of our students into the graduate programs at these institutions. Also personal contacts between students and faculty members will overcome students' inhibitions to seek advice and assistance in future courses and in making the transitions to graduate programs.